epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dark Cyan/Cyan's Rap Battles 28: Nina
HHello, everyone. And welcome back to Cyan's Rap Battles! Only four more battles to go! What? Time flies by so fast! It's time for another name battle! I haven't done one since Zuko vs Zuko, which is still one of my favorite battles due to how much it works when it shouldn't. This battle pits Nina and Anna Williams from the Tekken series of fighting games against professional tennis players Venus and Serena Williams, to see who is the superior duo of athletic sisters with the surname Williams Enjoy! Beat: Heavy Metal Rap Beat Nina is purple Anna is red Venus is blue Serena is orange Both rapping together is white 'The Battle' 'Nina Williams' (starts at 0:26) I don’t need your help, Anna. This’ll be a piece of cake This ruthless assassin isn’t going to give you two a break! By the time you’d escape my lethal combos you’ve be too far gone This is a squash match! You can’t even block a Hunting Swan! 'Anna Williams' (starts at 0:38) Fuck that! Don’t waste that attack! Backhand Slap! We’re going to make you look like fools worse than Karsten Braasch! So, come on! Show me what you got, before I destroy a bitch So bad you’ll need to find other employment with those developed wrists! 'Serena Williams' (starts at 0:49) A starter and her skin-swap? These noobs aren’t our peers! So make like your Irish accent, and just disappear! I'll cut the baseline at a perfect right angle, so serene I guess that’s what they call a Death by Degrees! 'Venus Williams' (starts at 1:01) Big talk coming from Kazuya's personal whore! Stop acting so flirty! You're 41! Not a teenager anymore! The Mishima Zaibatsu shouldn't have given you these co-ordinates Because unlike you two, we actually win our Tournaments! 'Nina & Anna Williams' (starts at 1:13) You didn’t even break my guard! That volley of disses was horrible! I’d say they’re more tedious than your matches, but that’s just not possible! When’s the last time anyone’s ever said “Let’s play a game together!” Then chosen Top Spin over Tekken and lost their friends forever? While Serena here’s throwing hissy fits and swearing at the umpire I’m effortlessly taking down The Tekken Force with a flurry of gunfire! We just don’t know how much a “Battle of the Sexes” is worth When we’re convinced you’re hiding extra balls in your skirts! 'Venus & Serena Williams' (starts at 1:36) How many games has it been since you both lost your dignity? We win with skill while you’re button mashing your way to victory! For a ‘team’ I’m not seeing very much of a Tag Assault You’re just proving you can’t work together. That’s a Double Fault! We have the Advantage! Let’s Grand Slam this miserable little orphans Thinking you’ll win is less realistic than your Lara Croft proportions! You’re not worthy to share our surname. I can’t see much sisterly love It’s Virtua-lly game over! Set and Match! You just got served! 'Poll' WHO WON? Nina & Anna Venus & Serena 'Hint For The Next Battle:' Category:Blog posts